Once Upon a Time Back in Arendelle
by Kaimi Kreissel
Summary: Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff return to Arendelle, but retaking the throne won't be easy. They meet a mysterious man who informs them of changes that currently happen the trio's home. Hans is working together with a woman and plans something sinister along with her. (Universe Alteration: no swift retaking the throne, new characters not yet seen in the show introduced.)
1. Chapter 1: Revelation

**Chapter 1. Revelation**

"We're back!"

Elsa found herself inside a small cavern, overgrown with plants. Just a few yards away was the exit. A moment later Kristoff arrived. He was surprised with where the door led them.

"I thought we'd end up somewhere else, like you know, _the castle_," he commented.  
"Oh, come on, Kristoff," Elsa said with a playful voice. "I thought you were an adventure type."  
"You have the wrong person. That's Anna's thing." Kristoff looked around but his fiancée wasn't present. "Where is she by the way?"

Elsa noticed that the door to Storybrooke was still present and open. Anna was having last minute chat with Emma and others. She always was the talkative one and enjoyed making friends. Despite the short time spent in the otherworldly town, she managed to make a good connection with the woman who helped Elsa when she wasn't there for her.

"She's saying goodbyes to Emma and her family," she informed him, gently waving her hand into the direction of the door.  
"Think we'll see them again?" Kristoff wondered.  
"Maybe," she replied. "After all they come from the Enchanted Forest and there's a chance they'll return there."

Then Anna stepped out of the door, a weak smile on her face. When the door was closed it simply vanished.

"Why's the long face?" Kristoff asked.  
"Apparently the person who was kind enough to provide us with a way to return to home is the same dreadful man I came across during my journey for answers," Anna replied.  
"Is it a good thing or a bad thing?" the man questioned. From what Anna told him the evil sorcerer from the Enchanted Forest was a terrible and powerful man who turned the good into bad.  
"We'll need to step outside of this cavern and see for ourselves," Elsa boldly remarked and took a step towards the exit.  
"Be careful. Hans's men might be lurking outside," the ice harvester said.  
"I am not going to let myself to be terrorized by this horrible excuse for a man," she stated.

Few moments later they found themselves on a glade surrounded by mountains and forests. There were no signs of people, town, or the castle. They looked at each other hoping that one of them would have an idea of where to go. However no one knew what to do.

"Maybe we should split up? We'd cover more ground that way," Anna suggested with a glimmer in her eye.  
"That's not a good idea. We don't know where exactly are we and how is Arendelle doing at the moment," Elsa cooled down her sister; Anna was always reckless and she witnessed it several times during her life. "Besides, we have an element of surprise: Hans doesn't expect to see us."  
"True, he did throw me and Anna in a giant chest into the sea where we nearly _drowned_," Kristoff noted.  
"Then what do we do? We can't just sit and do nothing!" the younger sister protested.

Silence fell upon a them. None of them had a good idea and walking wherever legs would take them wouldn't do much good to them. Besides they had to eat and rest from time to time and there wasn't anything that would help them with it.

"Kristoff," Anna broke the silence, "you travel a lot, aren't you?"  
"Yeah, a bit," he nodded with a confused look.  
"Then you should know Arendelle's geography better than me and Elsa," she noticed.  
"I'm afraid I didn't travel to this area."  
"Still, you're an adventurer," Kristoff looked at Anna questioningly, "kind of," she corrected. "You should have some routine where you're going somewhere, don't you?"  
"Usually, it's me, Sven, some provision, and a blanket."  
"We have neither of that," the red-headed woman noted.  
"And we don't have any map," Elsa chipped in. "With pretty much nothing there's no good choice. Whatever we'll do now won't bring us closer to home."

Another thoughtful silence fell. They hadn't a slightest idea on where to go. They were lost somewhere in Arendelle, or so they hoped. Certainly, they couldn't just stand there and do nothing while Hans was ruling their country and undoubtedly draining it from everything it had.

Then something in the bushes moved and its sound alarmed the three. Elsa prepared herself to fend off the possible attacker, while Kristoff and Anna picked some sturdy-looking branches to help the white-haired woman if need would arise.

"Show yourself," Elsa called. "Or I'll be forced to prolong your stay in those bushes in a way I assure you won't be pleasant."  
"Ha!" a youthful male voice shouted at them. "I'm not afraid of anything!"  
"Then show yourself," the woman continued.  
"I'm far too important to be playing around with some peasants," the voice sounded from a different direction the previously.  
"'Peasants'?" Kristoff asked. "Look, shadow man, you are in presence—" but he was swiftly interrupted by the older sister.  
"That is enough."

Elsa tapped her right foot to the ground and ice slowly started to cover the glade. It spread several yards deep into the woods where a tall ice wall rose. Ice skates appeared on Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff's feet.

"What the—!?" the voice called. "Let me out! Or I'm gonna let my guards turn you into crocodile food!"  
"Elsa, this guy sounds dangerous," Anna said. "Maybe we should let him go?"  
The woman in question frowned, "Then this is exactly the reason we _shouldn't_ release him."  
"Come on!" Kristoff was getting angry. "Show yourself. Just don't do anything stupid."  
"How can I trust you?" the voiced said. It was quite close to them.  
"Don't be a scaredy cat now," Anna called with a playful tone.  
"You win..." the voice replied.

Then from the bushes a tall man, definitely younger then Anna, with sleek black hair emerged, wearing a red tunic and a pair of sandals. He was shaking from cold. On his way to the three he slipped and landed harshly on his seat. Anna slightly relaxed and chuckled, but Elsa and Kristoff were still on high alert.

"Who are you?" Elsa demanded and conjured a single snowflake. The mysterious man's eyes went wide.  
"You're a witch!" he exclaimed instead.  
"I am _not_ a 'witch', a 'sorceress', or whatever you want to call me," she frowned. "I'm a person, like them" and she pointed at Anna and Kristoff "and you."  
"You have magic in you, that's not human," the man growled.  
"State you name," Elsa demanded once more. "I don't want to it to turn drastic, so _please_, cooperate with us."  
"Fine," the man sighed. "I'm Emperor Kuzco of the Kuzco Empire," he stated proudly.

Kristoff looked at the man with confusion and anger: _Is this man joking? He doesn't act like a ruler or anything._

Anna then made a few circles around Kuzco. _He's definitely more childish than I was at his age._

"I am Elsa," the white-haired woman introduced herself.  
"Hi, I'm Anna," the red-haired girl said.  
"Kristoff," the man grumbled.  
"Since we are all acquainted now we'd like to ask you a few questions," Elsa said.  
"_Suuure_," Kuzco mumbled. "And then you'll turn me into a block of ice."  
"I promise that it won't happen," the woman said. "Just please answer our questions."  
"Is this Arendelle?" Kristoff asked first.  
"Kind of," the man replied. "This is actually a border between Arendelle and the Kuzco Empire."  
"We have a land border with other countries?" Anna asked surprised.  
"Arendelle is pretty isolated, even for a seaside country," Kuzco noted.  
"I presume that these tall mountains must isolate us from this empire of yours," Elsa said. "No one ever crossed them before from what I know."  
"What about Hans? Is he ruling Arendelle?" Anna asked quickly.  
"Yeah, and he's collaborating with my _ex_-advisor."  
"How long has it been since the ice thawed?" this time Kristoff shoot a question.  
"Ice? I don't remember there being any ice."  
"Is it possible that Ingrid's magic didn't affect his country?" Elsa wondered.  
"Maybe," Kristoff pondered. "But right now we should concentrate on taking back the kingdom."  
"Who are you people?"

Kuzco was confused. The three people were acting like they owned Arendelle. They were asking quite a lot of questions about the state of the land.

"I am the queen of Arendelle," Elsa stated proudly.  
"_You_!? You look like a peasant!"

Kuzco exclaimed. She didn't act like one, at least not in a way Kuzco was. And her blue dress wasn't even a royal color. _She must be a poser. What a loser._

"You don't believe me?"  
"It's said that you betrayed the kingdom along with another witch and froze Arendelle."  
"That wasn't my winter," Elsa calmly said.  
"It was our aunt," Anna chipped in.  
"You three are siblings?" another shock for Kuzco.  
"Just me and Elsa," Anna nodded enthusiastically. "And _he_" she approached Kristoff "is to marry me once we retake the kingdom."  
"Count me out," Kuzco said.  
"Do not forget you won't easily leave this place," Elsa warned him. "We must get to the castle and dethrone Hans."  
"And don't forget about Helga and Ingrid," Anna reminded her with a big smile on her face. "We need to bring the memories of their existence back."  
"You won't be getting anywhere near the city anyway," Kuzco said with an interested voice.  
"Why is that?" Kristoff asked.  
"Pretty much every guard from Arendelle was replaced with a man from the Southern Isles and no one is allowed in _or_ out."

The three wondered: why has Hans changed the guards and shut off the city? It's not like he is afraid of the threat of Elsa. Or is it? Certainly, he doesn't expect Anna and Kristoff to just appear. There is also Kuzco's ex-advisor to consider. Maybe that person would know something.

"Is there anything else we should know?" Elsa asked.  
"What is Hans afraid so?" Kristoff interjected.  
"I heard he and Yzma plan something big in a place called 'Misthaven'," Kuzco explained. "Something to do with magic like the one that Elsa has."  
"Who's Yzma?" Anna asked. Elsa and Kristoff where also wondering about who that person was.  
"My ex-advisor, pain for an eye if you ask me."  
"So what do we do?" Anna wondered. "I thought we could just charge in, ice blazing, and punch Hans outta the throne."  
"We certainly should discover what is this business they have in the Enchanted Forest," Elsa said.

Kuzco once again looked at them with confusion. What they were talking about? He said it was "Misthaven," _not_ some Enchanted Forest.

"It's just that the Enchanted Forest is known here as the 'Misthaven'," Kristoff informed him.  
"Whatever you do, you should rest," Kuzco said. "It's getting pretty dark anyway. And colder than usual."  
"I suppose I can unfreeze the area now," Elsa giggled.

The white-haired woman raised both her hands in the air and shoot several snowflakes in different directions. Just a moment later the area returned to its green appearance.

Not wasting a moment, Kuzco started to walk away just to be stopped by Kristoff.

"And where are you going, _Your Highness_?" he asked the black-haired man.  
"To my palace!" he said boldly. "Yzma won't be there for a few days giving me a perfect opportunity to take back what was stolen from me. _All will be done on my own_!"

Kuzco was quite a person. But how he lost his throne was something that interested Elsa. Anna also wondered about that. There must be something sinister about that Yzma. To be able to remove Kuzco out of the picture and take the throne for herself was not an easy feat.

"Kuzco, how is it that you were dethroned?" Elsa asked him.  
"I don't know!" he exclaimed. "I just remember being the Emperor and having that old crone for an advisor, and then the next thing I know is that I end up in a jungle full of wild animals."  
"Yzma is an old woman?" Kristoff questions.  
"Yeah, older than the oldest tree in the world."  
"That sounds... sad," Anna said.  
"It's _worse_, trust me. But now if you'll excuse me, I have duties to attend to."  
"Don't be reckless," Elsa said. "If she is really that powerful, she will dethrone you again. And who know if she won't confine you or worse."  
"Elsa's right!" Anna exclaimed. "If you want to rule this 'empire' of yours peacefully join us! After all, Hans is working with that Yzma woman, they certainly will rid of all four of us if they knew we're alive!"  
"Does this Yzma knows you're alive?" Elsa asked.  
"I'm not sure, but she certainly acts like that."

_I'm surprised that he didn't just appeared in front of her and went "Surprise, my evil advisor! I'm alive!" That would get things done_, Kristoff thought. Kuzco was really getting on his nerves. Aside of recklessness, he also acted like a spoiled brat.

"Then we have an element of surprise on our side," Elsa noted.  
"Let's get some rest," Kristoff suddenly said.  
"Why? We can't really afford having Hans and Yzma getting away with whatever they're planning to do," Anna protested.  
"Anna, as much as I'd like to, we need to call it a day," Elsa cooled her sister's enthusiasm down, agreeing with Kristoff. "We also need to come with some strategy on getting to the Enchanted Forest."  
"Let's retreat to the cave for now," Kristoff sugested. "Me and Kuzco will go fetch some food and water."  
"I _don't_ do chores, peasant," Kuzco said with an irritated voice.  
"Fine, then you won't eat," the blond man replied. "Those who don't work, don't get to eat."  
"Then what about _them_?" the black-haired man pointed at the sisters.  
"We'll go fetch some wood for fire," Anna answered with a smile.

She took her sister by hand, clearly startling her, and went outside with her. Elsa preferred to stay inside for some reason, but she couldn't bring herself from ruining their reunion. Not after such long time has passed. They had to make every moment count. Of course, Kristoff would be there too, but now they left him dealing with Kuzco and his attitude.

"You see? Even the queen of Arendelle does chores," Kristoff said.  
"_Fiiine_," Kuzco grumbled. "What do you want me to do?"  
"Since you're certainly not experienced with outdoors I'll have to help you."  
"I'm a _perfectly_ capable leader!" Kuzco exclaimed.  
"Yeah, perfectly capable of being _dethroned_," Kristoff shot back and he left the cavern.

Kuzco was mad. A mere _peasant_ just turned him into pretty much nothing. The nerve of that blondie!

They spent some time gathering berries, Kristoff couldn't let slide the fact that Kuzco was mostly gathering health-threatening ones. It wasn't the Emperor's fault that he didn't differentiate between currants and bloodberries. They both were red, damnit! Although Kristoff pointed that bloodberries have curly branches and are much darker red than currants Kuzco still couldn't understand it. He was an Emperor! _He_ was supposed to say what should be done!

Elsa and Anna fared far better during their quest for branches. They collected quite an amount and were already on their way back to the cavern. They both had dirtied their outfits, but that didn't matter. As much as they were royalty, they had far important matters on their minds. They threw the wood in a corner and took few branches and arranged them into a campfire.

"How are we going to lighten it up?" Elsa wondered.  
"I've got few tricks up my sleeve," Anna smiled and reached for her pocket and drew a pair of stones from it.  
"Stones?" the white-haired woman said.  
"It's called a 'flint'," the red-haired woman corrected her. "I just need to rub them and the sparks that it will produce with ignite the wood. Pretty neat, huh?"  
"That's quite an interesting object. Where did you learn about it?" But then it stroke her, "Kristoff?" and Anna smiled.  
"Yeah. There are other cool things I'd like to show you!" she said with upbeat voice.  
"For now let's get this fire started, shall we?" Elsa proposed.

Anna started to rub the two flints, but aside of few sparks there weren't desirable results. She then just scratched back of her head with a sheepish smile and returned to the flints. Few more tries later, and the warm fire hit their faces.

Few moments later, Kristoff and Kuzco arrived; neither of them were happy.

"We got some food and water," the tall blond man gloomily said.  
"Why's the long face?" Anna asked him.  
"He _insistently_ picked up the bloodberries, yet I offered him a detailed description why they're not a good choice."  
"They're all the same anyway," Kuzco waved it off.  
"Ungh," Kristoff grunted. "Luckily I had my pocket bottle so we managed to secure some water from the stream."

Elsa then used her magic to create four icy glasses and gave each of them one.

"Let's use this to drink the water," she suggested.  
"What are _those_?" Kuzco asked.  
"Just something I saw in a faraway land," Elsa smiled. She wasn't really ready to share a tale about another world with Kuzco; she and her family barely knew him.  
"Let's just eat already!" Kristoff said. "We're going to take turns too. I'll be the first one to watch guard."  
"_Pleeease_," the black-haired man said. "I was running through this land of yours and no one attacked me at night."  
"Maybe your head won't fetch high enough," the blond shot. "With that attitude no wonder no one would miss your rule."  
"Kristoff, you're getting grumpy," Anna said. "Just cool down."  
"I can take the second shift," Elsa suddenly spoke.  
"Elsa?"

Anna looked at her sister. Something was troubling her. She was certain that it was connected with Hans and Yzma's business in the Enchanted Forest. What they were hoping to accomplish there? Conquer those lands or something else? Anna felt that it was somehow connected with magic. It had to be, magic was always the reason Arendelle was suffering.

After the supper, Elsa, Anna, and Kuzco formed temporary beds from the greenery in the cave. The two women were lying next to each, looking at the face of the other sister. Kuzco simply turned on side, facing the wall.

He was utterly dissatisfied with his current situation: how he, the _Emperor_, could be sleeping outdoors on _ground_? The moment he'd return to his palace, he planned to got on a _looong_ sleep in his king size bed with the softest mattress he had. Kuzco looked briefly away and noticed that the two women were talking about something silently, occasionally let out a giggle. He rolled his eyes and attempted to fall asleep. The sleep came mere moments later.

Anna and Elsa continued to chat for a bit longer.

"Your Highnesses," Kristoff abruptly interrupted their conversation. "If you would _kindly_ rest so we can have a fresh start in the morning I would be grateful."  
"Yes, Mother," the women mockingly replied and giggled. Kristoff only sighed.  
"Good night," he finally said after a moment of uncomfortable silence.


	2. Chapter 2: Plans

**Chapter 2. Plans**

It was still dark, but the horizon was slowly starting to shine in bright yellow colors. It was the last shift and this time it was Anna's turn. She was actually quite excited for a new adventure, something that Kuzco, who was guarding them before her, was not happy about. Anna and Kuzco were two different people: the woman was optimistic, energetic, and all around helpful, while the man was obnoxious, lazy, and clumsy. Despite those differences Anna tried to maintain some sort of connection between them, but that appeared not to be given to them. During their short conversation between the shifts, Kuzco's vocabulary was limited to "peasants," "go away," and some grunts.

Anna was very bored of the inaction: she spent too many years locked down in the castle, playing with herself, and trying to get to Elsa, who had shut herself out from the outside world. Now she was picking on a poor bug. She wasn't harming him in any way, maybe except of invading its personal space with her forefinger.

"Should I let them sleep some more or do some wakey-wakey?" the woman asked the bug, but no response came. She sighed. "I suppose I can wait a bit more."

She left the bug alone and approached Elsa. She was sleeping soundly, it was almost unbelievable to see such a sight. Elsa was still not a sound sleeper after the incident from... How long has it been? Thirty years? To be frozen for such a long time was unimaginable. Her older sister was missing for such long time as well.

Thirty minutes or so has passed. Anna was getting really restless and really wanted to get going and punch Hans in the face once again. He never learns, does he? Being the youngest of thirteen children and with no hope for a throne one can become really obsessed with power he doesn't even has. Anna was already ready to kick his guts every time he'd try to take Arendelle for himself, and she'd have Elsa and Kristoff to help her.

Then she heard a yawn and turned to see who it was. Elsa started to wake up. She covered her face with her arm briefly to shield her eyes from the bright morning sun.

"Morning, sis," Anna greeted her with her widest grin.  
"I see you're full of energy," Elsa noted.  
"As always!"

They turned around at sound of another yawn. Kristoff was stretching. Sure, he possibly slept in worse places but that didn't really help with the pain he had felt while waking up. One would think his good build would make him unaffected to lack of comfort, but that was just a faraway dream.

"Hello!"

Anna hugged Kristoff who looked a bit terrified of the sudden show of affection.

"I appreciate the hug, love you too," Kristoff said.  
"You're such a _stiff_ since we got back from Storybrooke," the red-haired woman noted.  
"Thank _His Highness_," Kristoff mumbled.  
"I agree, he hardly acts the part," Elsa said. "It's like he doesn't care for his people."  
"If he's really an emperor or whatever he is, then why he's so young?" Anna wondered.  
"He might be an orphan who inherited the title after his late parents," the white-haired woman theorized.  
"But that still doesn't explain why he acts like a spoiled brat," Kristoff said.  
"Power changes people," Elsa stated. "Hans is the best example. He doesn't have any real power, yet he acts like he has it and abuses it to absolutely inexcusable amounts."  
"Currently Hans _has_ power if you haven't noticed," Kristoff reminded her.  
"_Currently_," the white-haired woman said. "His control over Arendelle is only temporary."

A long yawn suddenly echoes through the walls of the cavern. The black-haired man was slowly waking up, or at least it seemed that way. He twirled a bit in his lair and returned to sleep. Kristoff rolled his eyes in disbelief, while Elsa and Anna giggled over the ridicule of the situation.

"I'm going to wake him," Kristoff scoffed.  
"No, you don't," Anna grabbed him by his arm.  
"I'm going to do it," the man continued.  
"I think we could go with a bit more... drastic measures," Elsa said.

She created a snowball and threw it straight into Kuzco's face.

"_Aaagh_!" he yelled, while Anna and Elsa were laughing.  
"That works too," Kristoff said, a small smile crossing his face for a brief moment.

Kuzco was instantly on his legs, trying to get the remains of the snowball which slipped under his clothes.

"That's _so_ not cool!" Kuzco groaned.  
"I think it _was_ cool," Elsa said with a voice full of seriousness. Anna laughed once again.  
"What a kid," the man grumbled.  
"Says who? A _dethroned_ kid."  
"I'm not a kid... big guy," Kuzco said while slowly measuring Kristoff. He certainly didn't want to fight an overgrown man; Kuzco was a shrimp in comparison to him. "I'm a young, charismatic Emperor who is loved by his people."  
"Really, comparing you with me, I'm actually more adult than you," Anna stated.  
"Aren't you overestimating yourself?" Elsa asked her amused.  
"Can we just leave this place? I thought you had other plans than to disrespect me."  
"The kid is right, for once," Kristoff said. "'Bout leaving the place," he added after seeing Elsa's questioning look.  
"I'm _not_ a kid, you peasant!"  
"We should eat first. There's no point in moving out on empty stomach," the white-haired woman stated.  
"Then I'll go fetch some berries and water," the blond man sighed and left the cavern.  
"I'll help too!" Anna cut in and followed her fiancée.

Kuzco and Elsa remained in the cavern. The woman was studying this man, hoping to learn something about him, but was unsure if starting a conversation would have any meaning. Not even a full day back home, and they were kind of stuck with a pompous youth who was quite adamant to be on his own.

The man was also studying Elsa, or more like 'judging'. Magic was not a normal thing, at least in his Empire. She wasn't exactly warm to him with her introduction; she kind of... cooled him down. But for now he supposed that sticking with her and her companions was a better choice than being alone defenseless. With powers like that, it would be a piece of cake to take back his throne. But with that icy power could this witch want to conquer his kingdom? She was quite intimidating and at the same time very chilled out. It was hard to make anything of her, although her dedication to her people was quite sickening to him.

"So where did you get those powers?" Kuzco asked.  
"I thought that after my rather powerful performance you wouldn't dare to talk with me, let alone start a conversation," Elsa replied giving him a small smile. "But it runs in my family if that really interests you."  
"Should I expect this sister of yours covering me in snow?"  
"It's only me now," she looked down, her face briefly showing sadness.  
"That's a relief."  
"Your attitude changed a bit. Since we met, you just gave me and my family those snarky remarks every time you opened your mouth."  
"That's none of your business."  
"Fine." Elsa was starting to get a little irritated by the man. "Could you at least tell me how you became a ruler at such a young age? I presume you're no older than eighteen."  
"I don't share my personal stories with anyone. Enemies can use it against me and you certainly act like one," he scowled.  
"I just want to help, but if that's what you want I won't press you."

Elsa left the cavern and was strolling across the glade. She was angry and sad at the same time: Kuzco was so cocky and arrogant. How could he not accept help? No matter if you're a queen or an emperor or a simple person one needs someone to rely on. Then maybe she _should_ press him?

Anna forced herself onto her when she thought she would turn against her after her display of powers she was hiding. Her sister's stubbornness got her so far. It helped her with Emma back in Storybrooke as well: just when the blonde was about to give up and part with her powers she helped the savior, no, her friend, to accept that power. She had Anna to thank for her finally embracing herself and her powers. Without her, she would quite possibly break and make even more terrible things.

Few moments later, Anna and Kristoff appeared. The man seemed to be quite content now, possibly the presence of his fiancée was the reason for this. Kristoff approached Elsa and gave her a few berries and some water. Anna, on the other hand, walked to Kuzco and gave him his share: Kristoff was already fumed up quite well with the other man's display of actions.

"So what's our plan?" the black-haired man asked.  
"We need to go to the capital city and acquire any information we can regarding Hans and Yzma's business in the Enchanted Forest," Elsa replied. "However, I'm not certain how we should approach this matter." She paused for a moment, considering their options. "I think we should disguise ourselves as commonfolk."  
"But won't the people of Arendelle be on our side?" Anna asked. She didn't quite understood the disguise part of the plan.  
"Kuzco said it himself yesterday: Hans replaced Arendelle soldiers with his own. They could recognize us if we were walking across the street and could be even killed on sight by them," Elsa answered.  
"You have ice powers, why worry about such things like recognition?" Kuzco was once again showing how ignorant his knowledge of a human heart was.  
"You dumbskull! We have an element of surprise!" Kristoff reprimanded him. "We can't just reveal ourselves like that! You don't know Hans! He would kill anyone who'd even speak Elsa or Anna or mine's name!"  
"Besides, I am quite interested in what is his and Yzma's plan," the white-haired woman noted.  
"What if it's another object that can steal your magic, Elsa?" Anna worried. "You'd loose a part of what defines you."  
"Don't worry, Anna." Elsa stroke her sister's head. "Even if it were true, I still have you. Together we can do anything. Even put Hans in the only place where he belongs."  
"Alright," Kuzco sighed. "But how are we gonna acquire some peasant rags?"  
"_Clothes_," Kristoff reprimanded him. "Just because someone doesn't wear skimpy red dresses doesn't mean it's not clothing."  
"It's a high-quality tunic made of llama wool! Not some 'skimpy red dress', you peasant!" the black-haired man exasperated.  
"Please show us to the nearest settlement," Elsa requested from Kuzco.  
"If memory serves me right, there should be some village that way," he pointed at the direction opposite of sun's current position. "It's a few hours of walk."

With plan in hand, the four departed for the settlement, led by Kuzco. They all hoped that their adventure would be a short one, maybe aside of a certain red-haired woman who was always ready for some action.

* * *

**Arendelle Castle**

"So with this 'artefact' I'll be able to destroy magic?" Hans asked an old woman.  
"And more!" she replied. "After all there are still some powerful treasures in his old den."  
"Hans, you can't be really serious to work with this witch!" Jurgen voiced his opinion. "We barely know her and she knows more than we do! She could easily betray your_, __our_ trust."  
"Do you want to end up as a rabbit? I have a proper concoction with me," the woman shot back.

Jurgen just silently growled. Yzma was a mysterious elderly woman who appeared just few days ago after the second 'eternal winter' thawed by unkniwn means. She claimed to know how to destroy magic that threatened Arendelle and other kingdoms. Jurgen and his two other brothers, Hans and Franz, were initially against help from such a person. However, after she showed her potion-making prowess she was deemed a trusty ally by Hans, although his brothers were not so easily swayed by her display. Still, Hans was now the ruler of Arendelle and they could hardly discuss with him. What did she hope to achieve?

"When are you going to leave for Misthaven?" Franz asked.  
"Tomorrow morning," Hans replied. "And I'm leaving Arendelle in Jurgen's hands, you're coming with us."

This time Franz growled. He was the eldest of the three and he hoped that he'd stay in Arendelle. He would have the perfect circumstances to plan his next move towards Hans. The youngest brother was bringing more trouble for the Southern Isles and he wanted to resolve them by 'putting Hans in his place,' whatever it would take. But now this opportunity was passed to Jurgen who was worse schemer that Franz, yet Franz would have to put his faith onto his younger brother.

"How many people aside of our three are going on the ship? The vessel won't sail on its own and your objective is quite a secret," Franz inquired.  
"There'll be my servant," Yzma said. "Plus a few seasoned sailors, I think like eight or something."  
"Twelve people," Franz wondered aloud. "Misthaven is three days away by ship travel, am I correct?"  
"Four at most, and that is if a storm won't hit us," Hans commented.  
"What about Blackbeard? Just showering him with money might not be enough," Jurgen said. "He might discover you and your little plot and might actually go for that artefact himself."  
"Don't you worry, my dear," Yzma interjected. "I have my potions. They'll be rats before they'll be able to draw those knives of theirs."

That concluded their meeting. Franz and Jurgen went to their chamber, Hans went to the throne room, and Yzma decided to continue her work in the castle's dungeons. She wasn't an ordinary woman: she created potions which could reform any living being into another, be it a cat, a llama, or a squirrel. She demonstrated this ability when she first arrived to Arendelle with her 'assistant', terrifying locals. When a few children commented on her purple, wrinkled skin and black revealing attire she poured them with one of her concoctions, a one turning turned a living being into a bug. She then stepped on them, ending their lives. Since then she was considered a 'witch', an 'embodiment of evil'. Even Elsa's ice powers were considered to be 'benevolent' despite the damage it provided.

Now in a dungeon chamber which is turned into a laboratory, she started to create more complex potions. She planned to drain animals of some of their traits and use them in her enhancing concoctions: lion's strength, monkey's agility, dog's smell. Kronk inquired her numerous times about the purpose of her potion-making, much to her annoyance. She simply shrugged it off, saying that 'every ruler needs to have his own special powers'. Kronk, as he was, didn't understand it but was working with her nonetheless. After all, she somehow didn't fired him out, her previous 'assistants' had _very_ short job time with her.

"Kronk!" Yzma yelled at her assistant. "What is _this_!?"

Yzma was pointing at a small, orange squirrel in a cage. It was very vocal about its current predicament: no-one likes to be sitting in a cage. Kronk was simply giving a confused look.

"But you told me to capture animals with distinctive traits," the bulky man said.  
"A squirrel doesn't have any particular _strengths_!" she continued yelling. "All that squirrels do is giving headache-inducing sounds!"  
"That's right, Yzma! You could make your enemy's head ache."  
"This won't simply do." She sighed, nearly yelling. "Dump this bug somewhere. I don't want to see it _again_," she handled Kronk the cage with the ever vocal squirrel.  
"Alright."

Kronk was sad. He was trying to help Yzma, but she shot down many of his animal ideas: frogs, birds, snails... Yzma seemed to consider these types of animal weak, but he saw them different.

In the castle's courtyard, Kronk opened the cage and the squirrel jumped on his arm, squealing into his ear.

"I know, I know. You don't like my job, but what am I to do? This is the longest I've had one to be honest." The squirrel squeaked once again and Kronk continued. "But I have nowhere to go. Yzma's the only one who is there for me, even if she is a bit cranky." One more squeal from the squirrel, "My papa... wouldn't be proud of me. He is ashamed to be my papa. I tried to meet his expectations, but it's not me." Then the squirrel grew tired of Kronk's whining and flew away. "Bye-bye, squirrel! See you soon!"

Just as Kronk was to return to Yzma's laboratory in the dungeons, he was stopped by a robed man.

"You were talking with that animal?" he asked with a deep voice.  
"He was trying to convince me to leave Yzma," Kronk replied.  
"That's some weird ability you have there."  
"I've been always like this, although Yzma doesn't appreciate that."  
"Each human has different hearts, different values. It just happens that hers doesn't meet yours, that's all."  
"How come you're not mocking me? Everyone around me is thinking I'm weird, but you seem not to care about this 'ability' to speak with animals."  
"I've seen stranger things. Good day," and the mysterious man left him, Kronk unfazed by the man's disappearance.

Meanwhile, Franz and Jurgen where discussing plans regarding the youngest brother.

"Kill him out in the sea, simple," Jurgen proposed.  
"Not so simple," Franz replied with a cold voice. "Hans is allies with this witch and her assistant. Plus, there'll be like eight seasoned sailors and you know how they are: they'll kill me, and then will go for Arendelle."  
"We could just buy those sailors' trust."  
"Yzma could easily turn me or them into useless animals."  
"Then simulate an 'accident' in that Misthaven land."  
"No, this must happen here in Arendelle or nowhere," Franz stated. "We'll dispose of Hans _here_ in a way that no-one will suspect us. Then one of us will be asked to rule Arendelle. A swift victory for the Southern Isles," he faintly grinned.  
"That could take _years_," Jurgen grumbled.  
"With your lack in a field of scheming I arranged for someone who will help you formulate and execute the plan of discrediting Hans."  
"Whom? Fairy Godmother?" Jurgen asked mockingly.  
"A person versed in something he calls 'hoodoo'," Franz replied darkly.  
"Magic? You could easily dispose him during your journey," Jurgen said angrily and left him.

"I see not everyone is so approving of my arts like you," a deep male voice echoed behind Franz giving him chills.  
"I trust your powers and that you'll lead me to Arendelle's throne," Franz replied.  
"And I trust that you'll give me what I desire."  
"Hans and Yzma are also after the same artefact as you, don't worry."  
"Then goodbye, rest well," the man said his farewells and left Franz.

Franz wasn't really sure if the mysterious man would help him achieve his goals, but if Hans and Yzma succeeded with their mission, they both would win. However, the robed man was something more enigmatic than even the purple-skinned woman. The feats he could create appeared to be some form of magic, but at the same time it was different. It was as if otherworldly beasts where helping him. Maybe it had a connection with the skeleton motives on his robes. Franz shrugged it off. Now he had to deal with Hans and Yzma: if they'd discover his and Jurgen's plot, the consequences would be severe. Even the ever mysterious man would side with them if it were to his advantage.

The man looked at the window overlooking the city. The people had enough already and it wasn't even a week since Hans and his brother took over the kingdom. Franz only hoped that nothing tide-turning would appear in the coming days, or it would mean the very downfall of the Southern Isles.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Elsa and Anna are such fun to write. I like how strong Elsa became during her stay at Storybrooke and I'm gonna show it. Still, those who miss Elsa's "depressed" portrayal (I see that "weak Elsa" is more popular that "strong Elsa" and I surely prefer the way that _OUaT_ wrote Elsa), this will happen for sure but later in the story, possibly somewhere in 2/3 or 3/4 of the story.

Well, I decided to give more, or to be precise, to introduce some motives for villains' actions. I didn't reveal all villains' motives: some are still in the works, for others I know what I want to give them, but spoiling you with all the juicy bits wouldn't possibly make you excited for the story. Also, the robed man is not an OC, but another Disney character, I think I made it quite clear who that person is. I could say the same about the artefact and the place where it can be found.

I hope you enjoyed the little scenes regarding Yzma and Kronk. I tried to make them close to Disney canon.

Also, are there any suggestions for the story? I want to know what people expect to see from a story like mine.


End file.
